Plan B
by Yami Flo
Summary: Le Jour Blanc est synonyme de danger pour les cinq samourais. Malheureusement, Nasuti ne veut rien savoir. Les choix sont peu nombreux. Jusqu'où nos héros irontils pour éviter ce cauchemar ?


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Parody, Humour

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série ne sont pas à moi, même si j'aimerais bien. Les fans girls par contre…

**Plan B**

L'heure était au désastre dans la villa des Yagyu. Pour Seiji, Ryo, Touma, Shin et Shuu, l'attente était purement cauchemardesque. Pire qu'un combat contre une horde de youjas déchaînés, et encore, le qualificatif était faible.

Les cinq garçons s'entreregardèrent longuement. Leurs regards se portaient ostensiblement du calendrier accroché au mur jusqu'à Nasuti, assis impassible sur le canapé. Celle-ci secoua la tête.

-Non, non et non. Vous ne manquerez pas l'école aujourd'hui.

-Mais Nasuti, geignit Shuu, tu ne comprends pas ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

-Vous avez vaincu des démons surpuissants et sauver le monde. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous abattre ?

-Tu serais étonnée de la réponse, maugréa Ryo entre ses dents.

Nasuti lui jeta un regard noir et il se tut. La jeune femme secoua la tête.

D'accord, elle comprenait leurs arguments. D'accord, après la dernière Saint-Valentin, elle admettait que les désastres menaçant la vie des cinq samouraïs ne venaient pas forcément d'un autre monde. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle les laisse manquer les cours !

D'un ton presque condescendant, elle s'adressa aux cinq garçons.

-Vous verrez, tout se passera bien. Vous n'avez qu'à imaginer qu'il s'agit d'un challenge.

Voilà ! Elle n'avait qu'à les motiver, et tout ce passerait bien. Dommage que Tenku eut d'autres idées sur la question.

-Affronter les Masho sans armes, sans armures et en portant un tutu rose est un challenge, pointa Touma. Ca…ça…c'est de la torture pure et simple !

-Mais enfin, craqua-t-elle, ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

-Non, fit Seiji, c'est mille fois pire : c'est le JOUR BLANC !

Nasuti les regarda d'un œil bovin.

-La plupart des hommes seraient ravis d'offrir quelque chose à leurs amies.

-La plupart des hommes peut-être, acquiesça Shin. Mais dans notre cas, c'est une condamnation à mort pure et simple.

-Nasuti, as-tu seulement la moindre idée du nombre de jeunes filles de notre école qui rêveraient de nous voir leur rendre leur affection, fit doucement Seiji ?

-Beaucoup, répondit Touma à sa place. Beaucoup trop. Et toutes s'attendent à recevoir quelque chose de notre part.

Nasuti hocha la tête lentement. Si le nombre de boîtes de chocolats du mois dernier était révélateur, et s'ils se décidaient à rendre la pareille, les garçons finiraient interdit bancaire avant la fin de la journée, et elle avec.

-Vous n'êtes pas obliger d'offrir quoique ce soit à quiconque, protesta-t-elle faiblement.

-On a déjà tenté l'an dernier, intervint Ryo.

-Malheureusement, tu ne sais pas de quoi elles sont capables, ajouta Shin.

Nasuti haussa un sourcil.

-Vraiment ? Je demande à entendre.

Les garçons grimaçèrent.

-Des rumeurs se sont mises à circuler dans les couloirs comme quoi certaines auraient reçu de notre part des…faveurs, commença Shuu.

-On n'a jamais découvert qui était à leur origine, murmura pensivement Touma en se caressant le menton.

-Il n'était pas encore l'heure du déjeuner que la moitié des filles de l'école nous courraient après dans l'espoir de recevoir…

Seiji laissa sa phrase en suspend, rouge de honte en se remémorant un incident particulier. Nasuti devinait lequel. Le psychiatre de l'école l'avait convoqué et demandait à ce qu'elle emmène Seiji chez un spécialiste. La thérapie avait été longue et la facture salée. Très salée, même.

Elle s'efforça de rassurer le blond.

-Ca ne peut pas être si terrible. L'incident de l'an dernier était isolé…

C'était les mots à ne pas dire. Seiji bondit de son fauteuil, clairement outré.

-ISOLE ! TU PLAISANTES !

Shin la regarda d'un œil sévère.

-Nasuti, dois-je te rappeler que sans l'intervention providentielle de Shuu, Seiji aurait fini violer par cette fille ? Dois-je aussi te rappelais qu'une certaine personne, armée d'un appareil photo, a pris des clichés de la scène et qu'elles ont été revendus au prix fort dans l'enceinte de l'établissement ?

-Pas qu'au dehors, souffla Touma.

Ryo décida d'en rajouter.

-Et je ne parle pas du cours de sport. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que fut le passage sous les douches et dans les vestiaires ? Elles ont fait une incursion en force ! Les Kamis soient loués, j'étais déjà rhabillé…Je suis certain que les autres peuvent témoigner de faits semblables. N'est-ce pas les gars ?

Les autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'agrément.

Nasuti grinça des dents. Elle se releva, raide comme la justice, et s'appuya au cadre de la porte, fusillant les cinq adolescents du regard.

-Quoique vous puissiez dire, vous irez à l'école, un point c'est tout ! Je vais me préparer et sortir la voiture. Profitez-en pour déjeuner. Je viens vous chercher dans vingt minutes.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut sortie, les garçons partagèrent des regards sombres. Finalement, Ryo prit la parole, un peu embarrassé.

-Les gars…L'heure est grave, et notre survie en dépend. Aussi, bien que la chose me chagrine, nous devons le faire.

-Tu ne veux tout de même pas dire, commença Shin en reculant d'un pas… ?

-Si, fit Ryo en hochant fermement la tête. Nous devons appliquer le plan B.

Immédiatement, des regards catastrophés furent échangés.

-Je ne veux pas mourir, brama Shuu d'un air horrifié !

-Ryo ! C'est tout simplement cruel, dit Shin, des larmes dans les yeux.

-Tu préfères te faire sauter dessus par une horde de filles hystériques, claqua Ryo en lui jetant un regard noir ?

Les protestations que Seiji et Touma s'apprêtaient à prononcer moururent sur leurs lèvres. Effectivement, le choix était limité…

-Shin, si tu pouvais…aller chercher le matériel, demanda Shuu ?

Le cœur gros, Shin s'aventura dans la cuisine et revint dans le salon, tenant dans ses mains un tablier blanc et une toque de chef. Fermant les yeux, il les tendit devant lui.

-Tiens. Prépare le déjeuner. Et surtout, ne rate pas ton coup.

Après réflexion, il ajouta :

-Et ne fait pas sauter la cuisine dans la mesure du possible. J'y tiens.

MINI EPILOGUE

Nasuti soupira lourdement en entrant dans la chambre d'hôpital, un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait ça.

-C'est toi qui nous y a obligé, dit faiblement Ryo, allongé sur le premier lit.

-Nous avions gardé cette option en dernier recours, commenta Seiji, pâle comme la mort.

-Et nous espérions ne jamais y recourir. Mais avec tes objections, nous n'avons pas eu le choix, termina Shuu.

Nasuti arrangea les fleurs comme elle pouvait en regardant ses amis.

-Mais tout de même…Ingérer un petit-déjeuner préparé par Touma de tout les gens. C'était presque suicidaire ! Les médecins m'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu un cas d'empoisonnement par la nourriture aussi grave !

-Hey !

Visiblement, l'archer aux cheveux bleus avait recouvré suffisamment de force pour protester.

-Nasuti ?

La métisse baissa les yeux sur l'aîné des Troopers, qui la regardait avec crainte.

-Désolé…pour l'état de la cuisine.

Nasuti ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de marcher d'un pas raide hors de la pièce avant de hurler à pleins poumons :

-JE HAIS LE JOUR BLANC !


End file.
